


Bite Me

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Garnet Lacy series - Hallaway
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish has bites for sale, and William's buying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

He's a bit thin, really. Pale. Big, innocent hazel eyes. My mouth is watering from more than the potential meal. Such a sweet little morsel. I chain his hands above his head before I ask him, "Are you a virgin?"

"I had a girlfriend." He sounds defensive, and I can't help but laugh.

"I was asking if you'd been bitten before."

"Lots of times." He's pouting. It's adorable.

I lean over, my lips almost against his ear. "Liar."

He flinches.

"What's your name, liar?"

His voice is soft, barely above a whisper. "William."

I kiss his cheek. "Have you ever had sex with a man, William?"

William's eyes are even bigger now. I wonder if he's reconsidering this whole biting thing. "Did you have sex with Feather?"

"Who?"

"My girlfriend." He looks and sounds miserable, poor nibblet. "My ex-girlfriend. She says you bit her. For money."

That describes a lot of women. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Blonde. Pink and blue streaks in her hair."

"Oh, her." I look at him for a moment and try to decide which answer he wants. Maybe he doesn't know either. So I go for honesty: "No, never. She only wants me for my fangs."

William sighs.

I take his face in my hands and kiss him full on the lips, which seems to startle him. "I don't want her. I want you." He trembles under my hands, so I add, "You can decide later, love."

"Okay."

Okay? _Okay?_ Bloody hell, I think he's a natural submissive. My mouth is watering. "Are you attached to this shirt?" I hope not; it's advertising a local pizza parlor, and it's hideous.

William shakes his head, adorably solemn. "You told me to wear one I didn't care about."

"Good boy," I say, and pull out a knife. He holds perfectly still while I cut it off him. Then I touch him a bit: his chest, his back. I want him a little aroused when I bite him the first time. I lick him along the spine, the inside of his ear. I breathe into his hairline. He smells so good. By the time I work my way back to his ear his breath is ragged.

I drop my mouth down to his shoulder and give him a nip. He whimpers. I drop my hand down to his crotch. He's hard for me, but seems embarrassed by the attention so I pull my hand back away. For now.

"What would you say if I told you to call me 'Master'?" I ask.

He's clearly working hard to process that, poor thing. I lap at his shoulder and wait.

"Do you think it's something you're likely to say?"

Poor pet. I stifle a laugh and bite him again, harder. His moan is so loud it's almost a shout, and he thrashes. Good thing I restrained him.

He tastes and feels so good. I'd better be careful; I could lose myself in this one. "Do you want me?"

His voice is almost a sob. "Yes, Master."

I move closer, press against him from behind. I know he can feel how much he's turned me on. "Oh, William," I say, my lips up against his ear. "You're bloody brilliant, you are." I unfasten his jeans and slide them down his hips. He's wearing some kind of cheap-looking white underpants. It's rather cute. I take them off as well.

Nice cock. Of course, they always look bigger on the skinny ones. I kneel, lick his thighs, his stomach. I look up at him, expectant.

"Please, Master," he says.

He really is a natural submissive; he understands exactly what I want. Not that I'm willing to let him off that easily. "Please what? What do you want me to do? Be specific."

William flushes. His mouth opens and closes a few times. I grin at him and wait. He stammers, "I... I want you to..."

Poor pet can't think of a submissive way to ask me to suck him off. I take pity, and smirk and give his cock a lick, savoring his moan. "Is that what you want?"

"Oh, yes, please Master, please... do that, please."

I take him into my mouth and start to suck. He tastes so good. I want to nick him with my teeth, but I don't really know his pain tolerance, and I want him coming back for more.

"Oh, God!" William writhes above me. "God, please."

I stop, and sink my teeth into his thigh. "My name isn't 'God,' love."

"Master," William says, his voice frustrated, almost frantic. "Please, Master... with your mouth."

"I was hoping to get some as well, pet." I stand, look him in the eye. He squirms a little under my gaze. "You never answered my question about whether you'd had sex with a man before."

William shakes his head, his eyes averted. He really is a virgin. I'm not sure I have any of the modern accoutrements, as the customers that want that usually bring their own. Back in my day we used spit, but something tells me I'd snap this one in half if I tried that. I search my pockets.

"In my wallet, Master."

Oh, William, you sly, saucy boy. I pull his wallet out of his jeans, and ignore the crisp bills--well, I don't _ignore_ them, but I doubt the sweet boy will let me bugger him if I rob him first--in favor of the condoms. I'm also starting to think that sweet William has done this before, or something like it. I try to remember if Feather seemed particularly perverted, but it's no use--I never knew Feather that well. I do know she's daft if she had William and didn't play with him properly, but that's about it.

I strip the rest of my clothes off. His eyes are hungry, nervous, even--God help him--trusting. I unchain him, and lead him over to the wall. I decide to see how it goes and roll on the condom, then slip inside. He's so tight. "Does that hurt?"

"Maybe a little," he says.

So I bite him again, the shoulder I haven't bitten yet. He thrashes a little, and I grab his hips and hold him still. When I stop, he's a lot more relaxed. I start to move. He moans almost continuously, and writhes. He's _perfect._ He comes before I do, too, clinging to the wall. When I come, it's like falling--falling over the edge, falling off a cliff. Falling in love.

I lean against him, my face in the back of his neck. Lovely neck. I want to bite it one of these days. Finally, I pull away.

William seems embarrassed, so I take his face in my hands and kiss him again. "We should do this again."

"I think I'm straight," William says.

"You think so?" I pretend to think about this for a moment. "Maybe you should come back a few times, just to be sure."

William hesitates.

"No charge," I say.

"Okay," William says, and I know I have him.


End file.
